dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
DragonVale
App Store/Google Play Description is an enticing social experience from Backflip Studios that is sure to keep you entertained. You get: New Privacy Policy Link Load Screen.png Loading_Screen_-_Enter_&_Privacy_Policy_Buttons.png Loading_Blank.png Loading Update - Silver Shrines.png Loading_Update_-_Air.png Loading_Update-_Volcano.png Loading_-Silver_to_Gold.png Loading_Update_-_Fire.png Loading_Update-_Dragon_Breeding.png Loading_Update_-_Lightning.png Loading_Update_-_Cactus.png Loading_Update_-_Rainbow.png Loading_Update_-_Plant_Shrine.png Loading_Update_-_Flower.png Loading_Update_-_Water.png Loading_Update_-_Sarjin_Peppers.png Loading_Update_-_Egg_Display.png Loading_Update_-_Blue_Fire.png Loading_Update_-_Gemstone_Breed.png Loading_Update_-_Guests.png Loading_Update_-_Hybrid_Shrines.png Loading_Update_-_Limited.png Loading_Updates_-_Gemstones_2.png Loading_Update_-_Giant_Mushroom.png Loading_Update_-_Wizards.png Loading_Update_-_Wizard_Magic.png Loading_Update_-_Mud.png Loading_Update_-_FoY.png Loading_Update_-_Gemstone_Decor.png Loading_Update_-_Dragon_Breeding.png Loading_Updates_-_Dragonsai_Gifting_Tree.png Loading_Updates_-_Boosts.png Loading_Update_-_Building_Upgrades.png Loading_Update_-_Breeding_Habitats_Upgrade.png Loading_Update_-_Path_Design.png Loading_Update_-_Poison.png Loading_Update_-_Imagination.png Loading_Update_-_Game_Center.png Loading_Update_-_Party_Hats.png DragVale LSM.jpg Level 15 Dragons LSM.jpg Loading Update - Twitter Facebook.jpeg Loading Update - StorageTower.jpeg Loading Update - Dragons to Quest.jpg Level 45.jpg Level45Two.jpeg Island lodeing screne.jpg Loading Update- Eighth Island.jpeg Loading Update Hard at work.jpeg MeteorDragonLoadingScreenUpdate.png Coral and Salmander loading screen.png Terradiemloadingscreen.jpg Emerald Dragon Game Screen.png Loading Update Lunar Eclipse 2013.jpeg Bouquetloding.jpg SEDLoadingScreen.png LoadingScreenMotley.jpeg Bloom last call.jpg Loading Update Last Call LED 2013.jpeg Last Call Diamond Dragon Screen.png CenturyExpirationLoadingScreenUpdate.png BouquetLastCall.png SEDLoadingScreenMessageLastCall.jpeg SecondGemstoneSetLoadingScreen.png JadeLoadingScreen.png JadeLoadingScreen2.jpeg LEDLoadingScreen.png ButterflyDragonLSM.jpeg PearlDragonLSM2013.jpeg DoubleRainbowDragonLoadingScreenTip.PNG DoubleRainbowDragonLoadingScreenMessageTwo.jpeg Bearded Dragon Loading Screen.PNG BeardedLastCall2013.png SolsticeLoading.PNG SpringLeavingLoadingScreen.jpeg Summer Dragon Loading Screen Message.jpg SummerDragonLoadingScreenMessage.jpeg ButterflyLeaving.PNG File:Firework2013.jpeg Solstice leaving 2013.jpg UpgradeGemstoneLoadingScreen.png Buying pestidal.jpg SocialMenu.jpeg PearlDragonLastCallLoadingScreen.png RubyDragonLSM2013.png HelpButtonLoadingScreenMessage.jpeg SecondAnniversaryLoadingScreenMessage.jpeg *Dozens of adorable dragons to raise *A magical island you build in the sky *Custom habitats where dragons graze *Dragon races where you win great prizes *Paths and decorations to delight your visitors *Farms to grow treats for your dragons *Full-color visuals and sparkling animations *An original Renaissance music soundtrack *Support for Game Center and Facebook to visit other parks and trade gifts About the App Build the Ultimate Park.png Compete in the Stadium.png Collect Awesome Dragons.png Breed Exotic Hybrids.png DragonvaleAppStore5.jpeg DragonvaleAppStore4.jpeg DragonvaleAppStore3.jpeg DragonvaleAppStore2.jpeg DragonvaleAppStore1.jpeg is a simulation video game created by Backflip Studios for the iOS platform. It can be downloaded for free from the Apple App Store and played on the iPod Touch, iPhone, and iPad. If you have an iPod touch 2nd generation or lower, Backflip Studios has indicated they no longer offer update support, so player may have problems trying to update the game. It is also available via Google Play and played on Android devices. It was released in September 2011 and uses the freemium business model. Although the game is free to play, players can use their iTunes or Google Play account to make in-game purchases of game currency to help speed up the evolution of their dragon park. requires an Internet connection to play (3G or WiFi). uses Apple, Inc.’s Game Center online multiplayer social gaming network to allow players to add friends, compete for high scores, exchange gem gifts in-game and visit other player parks. Players may also choose to connect with Facebook so that friends on Facebook with the application will be identified as DragonVale friends. On November 9, 2012, was released for Android. Because it does not connect via Game Center, it can connect through Facebook. Limitations on iOS Devices Backflip Studios, the game developers, has the following information on their Help page: "If you are playing on an iPod Touch 2nd Generation, please do not uninstall DragonVale. The update 1.12 was the last update available for iPod Touch 2nd Generation due to the technical limitations of the device. While you will still be able to play DragonVale and access your park, you will not be able to download new updates or content and if you uninstall the game, you will be unable to download the newest update." Objective Players create a dragon theme park, with the objective of attracting virtual park visitors, and increasing their level in the game. This is accomplished by breeding, raising and caring for magical dragons and decorating your park by adding walkways, trees, decorations, buildings and dragon habitats. The number of visitors who visit the park is dependent on the type and level of dragons in your park and how well designed it is. The ultimate game challenge is to breed a variety of rare dragons, such as the Rainbow Dragon and Double Rainbow Dragon. Downloading & Updating can be downloaded and updated on compatible iOS and Android devices. iOS users can download and update their game in the Apple App Store. Android users can download and update their game in the Google Play Store or Amazon Store. Credits Here is a full list of the credits of the game: Notes *On May 17, 2012 Backflip Studios added "tips and tricks" to the loading screen of . *On July 24, 2013 the Loading Screen for changed appearance. **"Enter!" button was added to the loading screen. **"Privacy Policy" button added to the loading screen, and links to Backflip Studios' Privacy Policy Page *On August 22, 2013, the "Privacy Policy" button on the loading screen changed from being on the bottom right into being a white link in the bottom left corner.